


there! right! there!

by seolar (wildwildhq)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chaos, Fluff, Legally Blonde References, M/M, Texting, changlix if u squint, chatfic, happy birthday lily ily grandma, minchan fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwildhq/pseuds/seolar
Summary: in which the stray children (and chan) prank minho with a legally blonde song.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Stray Kids Ensemble
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	there! right! there!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilithStarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithStarlight/gifts).



> hellO!
> 
> this fic is for lily (LilithStarlight). she's amazing and a supportive and sweet person owo  
> i'm bad at writing fics abt real-life people but i hope i did minchan and skz justice!  
> happy birthday lily <3 mwah

Minho, when stressed, goes to Starbucks for a coffee. It’s a habit nobody knows how he’s picked up- heck, nobody knows he even HAS the habit, except, maybe, Chan and the rest of Stray Kids. Speaking of the boys, they’ve been going through a rough patch- Felix’s sprained his wrist for the eighth time this year, Seungmin’s voice is a bit hoarse, Jeongin’s having trouble with the choreography, Changbin and Jisung have been fighting over lyrics (again) and Hyunjin’s insecurities seem to be getting the better of him. Chan’s stressed as hell, and because Chan’s stressed, he’s stressed. Hence the strawberry frap with an obscene amount of whipped cream.

# Stop. Leaving. The. Lights. On.  
\- 7/8 members online!

Minho quirks an eyebrow at the group name, taking an obnoxious slurp of his near empty frappucino. He sinks back in his Starbucks seat and clicks on the group chat and begins to type – _hey guys!! –_ with a decent number of kaomoji when Jeongin (now called ‘screamo’?) sends a-

# Stop. Leaving. The. Lights. On

 **Screamo:** THERE! RIGHT! THERE!

**Chan:**

…Eh? Is that a picture of his (glorious) face? How nice of his boyfriend.

# Stop. Leaving. The. Lights. On

 **Screamo:** look at that tan, well, tinted skin!

 **Screamo:** look at the killer shape he’s in!

 **Screamo:** look at that slightly stubbly chin,

Minho’s eyes widen, his chin was _not_ stubbly. In a futile attempt to save face, he quickly types out a-

# Stop. Leaving. The. Lights. On

 **Minho:** MINHO SLANDER ☹ I DON’T HAVE A STUBBLE

 **Screamo:** oh please, he’s gay, totally gay!

Didn’t they establish this 3 years ago?! What the hell?

# Stop. Leaving. The. Lights. On

 **Minho** : ????

 **White Guy, Maybe:** i’m not about to celebrate

 **Minho** : Hyunjin?

 **White Guy, Maybe:** every trait could indicate

 **White Guy, Maybe:** a totally straight expatriate

 **White Guy, Maybe:** this guy’s not gay, I say, NOT GAY

 **Minho** : tf y’all-

 **White Girl, Most Likely:** that is the elephant in the room

 **Minho** : not you too, seungmin >:/

 **Screamo:** well, is it relevant to assume

 **White Guy, Maybe:** that a man who wears perfume

 **Minho** : it’s cologne, you goons

 **White Girl, Most Likely:** is aUtoMaTicAlly-mAticAlly fayyyyy?

 **Emmett, I Think:** BUT LOOK AT HIS COIFFED! AND! CRISPY! LOCKS!

 **Minho:** jisung?????????

 **Screamo:** look at his silk, translucent socks

 **White Guy, Maybe:** there’s the eternal paradox

 **Minho:** jinnie, my dude, do you know what a paradox is-

**White Guy, Maybe:** _Of What We’re Seeing_

**Minho:** ignored *sad minho noises*

 **Screamo:** what are we seeing?

 **White Guy, Maybe:** is he gay?!

 **Screamo:** of course, he’s gay!

 **Minho:** of course, i’m gay!

 **White Guy, Maybe:** or European?

 **Ms. Windam’s Estranged Sister:** ooooooooooooh

 **Minho:** changbin why is your name-

 **Screamo:** gay?

 **White Girl, Most Likely:** or European?

 **Ms. Windam’s Estranged Sister:** it’s hard to guarantee

 **White Guy, Maybe:** is he gay or European?

 **Ms. Windam:** well, hey, don’t look at me!

 **Ms. Windam:** you see, they bring their boys up different in those charming, foreign ports

 **Ms. Windam:** they play peculiar sports!

 **Ms. Windam’s Estranged Sister:** *in shiny shirts and tiny shorts >:D

 **Screamo:** gay or foreign fella, the answer could take weeks

 **White Girl, Most Likely:** they will say things like ‘ciao bella!’ while they kiss you on both cheeks

 **Screamo:** oh, please :/

 **Emmett, I Think:** gay or European, so many shades of gayyyyy

 **Chan:** (*gray)

 **Emmett, I Think:** (oops-)

 **White Guy, Maybe:** depending on the time of day, the french go either way…

 **Ms. Windam’s Estranged Sister:** is he gay or European or-

 **Ms. Windam:** THERE! RIGHT! THERE!

 **Minho:** not this again

**Chan:**

**Ms. Windam:** look at that condescending smirk, seen it on every guy at work

 **Ms. Windam:** that man’s a metero hetero jerk the guy’s not gay, I say, NO WAY

 **Minho:** fuck u im gay as hell guys tf

 **White Guy, Maybe:** well, that’s the elephant in the room

 **White Girl, Most Likely:** is it relevant to presume

 **Screamo:** that a hottie in that costume

 **Ms. Windam’s Estranged Sister:** is automatically, radically

 **Emmett, I Think:** ironically, chronically

 **Ms. Windam:** certainly, curtainly

 **White Girl, Most Likely:** genetically, netically

 **Minho:** GAY! OFFICIALLY GAY!

**Chan:**

**Emmett, I Think:** OFFICIALLY GAY GAY GAY GAY

**Chan:**

**Minho:** damnit-

 **Screamo:** gay or European?

 **White Guy, Maybe:** so stylish and relaxed~

 **White Girl, Most Likely:** is he gay or European?

 **White Guy, Maybe:** I think his chest is waxed…

 **Ms. Windam:** but they bring their boys up different there it’s culturally diverse! It’s NOT a fashion curse

 **Ms. Windam’s Estranged Sister** : if he wears a kilt or bears a purse!

 **Screamo:** gay or just exotic? I still can’t crack the code...

 **Ms. Windam’s Estranged Sister:** yes, his accent is hypnotic <3 but his shoes are pointy-toed -_-

 **Minho:** huh.

 **Emmett, I Think:** gay or European, so many shades of gayyyyyy

 **Chan:** (*gray, stop fucking it up)

 **Emmett, I Think:** (T-T sorry dude)

 **Ms. Windam’s Estranged Sister:** but if he turns out straight, I’m free at 8 on Saturday~ 😉

In the park, Felix gives his boyfriend a sharp smack on the back of his head. “Changbin-hyung!”

“Sorry, babe, just doing my job- Ow, you fiend! That hurt!”

# Stop. Leaving. The. Lights. On

 **Screamo:** is he gay or European?

 **White Guy, Maybe:** gay or European?

 **White Girl, Most Likely:** gay or Euro-

 **Emmett, I Think:** WAIT A MINUTE

 **Emmett, I Think:** give me a chance to crack this guy, I’ve an idea I’d like to try…

 **White Guy, Maybe:** the floor is yours :0

 **Emmett, I Think:** so, mr. lee, this alleged affair with ms. windam has been going on for…?

Just then, the brunette’s phone pings and he opens his DM with Chan.

# YOU ARE MY SUNSHINEEEEE MY ONLY SUNSHINEEEE 🥺

 **Channie <3: **hi bb pls don’t hate me

 **Minho <3: **what’s going on?????????

 **Channie:** you’ve been dating ms. windam for 2 yrs ok?

 **Minho <3: **:0

What the fuck?

# Stop. Leaving. The. Lights. On.

 **Minho:** 2 yrs.

 **Emmett, I Think:** and your first name again is?

 **Minho:** minho!

 **Emmett, I Think:** and your boyfriend’s name is?

Minho stares at his phone screen like it was a neon pink frog. What. On. Earth.

# Stop. Leaving. The. Lights. On.

 **Minho:** chan <3 <3

 **Screamo:** *audible, obnoxious gasp* GASP!

Another DM from Chan, telling him to follow the attached script. He’s never been more confused in his life, apart from the time Jisung managed to sit on the ceiling fan like a hyperactive monkey.

# Stop. Leaving. The. Lights. On.

 **Minho:** I’M SORRY I MISUNDERSTAND I THOUGHT YOU SAID BEST FRIEND

 **Minho:** CHAN IS MY BEST…. FRIEND.

 **Chan:** y o u b ASTARD

 **Chan:** YOU LYING BASTARD

 **Chan:** THAT’S IT I NO COVER FOR YOU NO MORE

**Chan:** _PEOPLES! I HAVE BIIIIIG ANNOUNCEMENT_

**Chan:** THIS MAN IS GAY _AND_ EUROPEAN

 **Minho:** dkjfhsdkj?

 **Emmett, I Think:** (woah-)

 **Chan:** AND NEITHER IS DISGRACE

 **Chan:** @minho you gotta stop you’re bein a complete closet case

 **Ms. Windam’s Estranged Sister** : (holy fuck dude he rlly went “get his ass” with that tag T-T)

 **Chan:** it’s me not her he’s seein, no matter what he say

 **Chan:** i swear he never

 **Chan:** ever

 **Chan:** EVER

 **Chan:** swing the other way

**Chan:**

**Chan:** @minho YOU ARE SO GAY YOU BIG PARFAIT YOU FLAMIN BOY BAND CABARETTTTT

 **Minho:** I’m Straight-

**Chan:** _YOU WERE NOT YESTERDAY_

**White Guy, Maybe:** (oof-)

 **White Girl, Most Likely:** (Not The Oof :0)

 **Chan:** so if I mayyyyy I’m proud to sayyyyy

 **Emmett, I Think:** HE’S GAY

 **Screamo:** AND EUROPEAN

 **White Girl, Most Likely:** HE’S GAY

 **White Guy, Maybe:** AND EUROPEAN

 **Ms. Windam:** AND GAYYYYYYY

 **Minho:** fine ok I’m gay

 **Ms. Windam’s Estranged Sister:** HOOOOORAYYYYYYYYYY

 **Chan:** okay prank over clear out, fools

# Stop. Leaving. The. Lights. On.  
\- 1/8 members online!

Minho shuts his phone with a sigh. What was that? He’s so confused right now, but Chan going feral over text was too cute to ignore. He pays for his drink and shuffles back to the dorms.

Chan’s not at home, so the male goes to their room and reads the note on the door.

_Hello, Minho-hyung!  
_ _We pranked you with legally blonde’s ‘gay or european’ because you love a good prank. And we all needed you and Channie-hyung to let off steam. Don’t kill us, hyung, it was his idea!  
I hope you guys are more relaxed now! I know we’re all going through a tough time, so I hope we’re all cool now. See you tomorrow!!  
\- the stray children_

Minho smiles softly, his members were always so caring. He opens the door and crashes on the bed, waiting for Chan to come home.

* * *

Chan gently pushes open the door, seeing Minho under the covers and holding a pillow. He smiles at the sight – his peaceful face and tousled hair – and closes the door. Padding to the bed, he takes off his (Minho’s) hoodie, and shimmies under the blanket and lies down next to the younger, an arm wrapping around his waist and pulling him close.

He knows that he’ll go to sleep with Minho’s warmth, knows he’ll wake up to a slew of messages of his members lowkey stalking their cuddling, knows he’ll wake up to Minho hovering over him with a sparkly grin that could mean anything from ‘I made you pancakes’ to ‘I’m wearing your t-shirt.’

He doesn’t know what’ll come next for him, doesn’t know what will fall apart, doesn’t know what will hold on tight.

But he knows Minho’s always there for him.

And he knows he’ll always be there for Minho.


End file.
